


Happy

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I regret nothing tho, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Yoosung Kim, Random - Freeform, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: To you, nothing really mattered except his happiness.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it; Yoosung would sell his LOLOL account if he has to, just to make Saeran happy.

“I want to sketch you,”

It seemed like a simple request in the beginning, but now you feel a bit nervous. Saeran is sitting across of you, holding his sketchbook and staring at it intently. He's smiling to himself, though it disappears quickly.

“Don’t be tense,” he’d say as he glances at you. You have to admit your posture is a bit too stiff, even though he had made it clear you should be comfortable. But you’ve never posed for someone for reference before—you’re afraid you’ll mess up.

But Saeran isn’t afraid. He's much relaxed than you'd expect him to be.

“Yoosung, look at me,” he’d says when you zone out, bringing you back to reality. You’d apologize, and he’d smile at you very gently, telling you that it’s okay.

“I’ll only get the basic lines—I can manage the rest,” he says, eyes back to his sketchbook. You wonder how long that’s would take, but it turns out it’s not that long. He soon tells you you’re free to move, and you’ve never felt so relieved in your life (excluding certain instances).

You sit beside Saeran as he continues the sketch. You see him glancing at you, and when your eyes meet, he smiles. But only briefly, because Saeran ‘Doesn’t Smile’.

“Just a sec,” he says, and you don’t even have to turn to look—he grabs your chin and turns your head towards him, lifting your face ever so slightly, eyes fixed on you.

You don’t know what he’s looking for, but you like how his eyes are focused, like he’s scanning your face for every single detail. He tilts your face in a few different angles, murmuring something to himself.

“Sorry about that,” he says as he lets go of your face. “Here—” he presses his lips against yours for a few moments and pulls back “—for being a good puppy.”

He turns back to the sketch with a satisfied smile. Your face is hotter than it was a few moments ago, but you’re grinning, possible like a dork (an adorable one). _He's smiling because of you._

Maybe if he sketches you some more, you’d get more of that. But for now, you're happy. Even if you had to pose for a thousand hours, it wouldn't matter as long as he's smiling.

He has to be happy. No matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to feel better about life, and I'm failing. I'm working on a multi-chaptered MM fanfic (an AU) and it's a lot harder than I thought. And with my review paper draft deadline approaching, and the finals, and the assignments I'm missing.. Yeah, life is getting really hard. 
> 
> But I'll try to fix it. I have to do it for the sake of my GPA...and my parents...and the money they pay for school.  
> I'll try to keep posting daily, even if I had to write everything on the weekend. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my drabble-fic things. I love every single one of you, even if you don't like my work.
> 
> I hope you're having a better day than I am. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it a lot.  
> Feedback is also appreciated, but only if you want to. No pressure.
> 
> I'm sorry, this was long. Have a great day.


End file.
